my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurama Akatsuki
|kanji= |romaji= Akatsuki Kurama |alias= Peerless Alchemical War God-Hero: Zexalos (無双錬金戦神ヒーロー·ゼキサロス, Musō Renkin Senjin Hīrō — Zekisarosu) (Hero Name) |birthday= August 15th |age= 16 (Debut) |gender= Male |height= 5'8" (172.72 cm) |weight= 150 lbs (68 kg) |hair= Black with a Brown Hue |eye= Silver |bloodtype= O |status= Alive |sexuality= Aromantic-sexual |family= Akatsuki Clan |birthplace= , |occupation=Student Class Representative Akatsuki Family Scion (Part-Time) |affiliation= Marvel ISIS |team(s)= |quirk= War God's Forge |registration status=Registered |ways of combat= Akatsuki School Martial Arts Close-, Mid-, and Long-Range Combat |equipment= Kurama's Various Creations |debut= To Be Announced }} Kurama Akatsuki ( , Akatsuki Kurama) is a from who's currently attending Marvel High School for three years as part of a peace relations/cultural exchange program between his homeland and the , thus placed in Class Avengers of the Department of Heroic Studies. Due to his high scores and excellent reputation at his previous academy — one well-known for its strict standards and conduct throughout the nation, he's been elected as a class representative. While continuing his training to become a Pro Hero, he works with one of the United States government agency — ISIS, as a part-timer per the agreement between them and his family. Due to the nature of his Quirk, he's studied Alchemy and various types of sciences in order to improve its versatility, thus labeled as an Alchemist. His hero name is "Peerless Alchemical War God-Hero: Zexalos" (無双錬金戦神ヒーロー·ゼキサロス, Musō Renkin Senjin Hīrō — Zekisarosu) — something forced upon him by his family due to the nature of his Quirk — the result of generations of genetic breeding and the fusion of local and foreign occult practices with gene splicing by way of years of accumulated scientific knowledge, and overall combat abilities — honed through the harshest experiences to quickly accelerate his and his Quirk's development rate, albeit begrudgingly because of the arrogant nature behind it, tarnishing his image as a hero. Appearance Like many of the males in Kurama's prestigious family, he's born with looks that match his various talents, something that's earned him the admiration of many female classmates in his previous and current schools, while earning the respect and ire of his male cohorts. Though he doesn't pride himself in his looks, a sign of arrogance to do so — defaming his image of a "knight" and "hero", nevertheless, he does well to take care of himself at great lengths, seen in his rigid diet and training regiment. Having the traits of the normal , he's rather muscular for his age because of the harsh training and missions he's done throughout the years, having a slim build with well-toned body parts like his abs, arms, legs, back, and neck. One couldn't tell from his clothing, which covers it to a considerable degree but is often surprised when he changes in the lockers — adding to the envy and admiration of the onlookers, much to his embarrassment. A tall man with smooth peachy skin, soft yet mature facial features, and a bed of messy spiky black hair with a brown hue, his silvery eyes often possess an intense look to them that suppresses the fighting spirit of those that challenge him with a simple glare — most likely due to his experience on the battlefield. He's noted to have an angelic smile that could lighten the mood in most cases, making him more approachable when coupled with his altruistic and chivalric demeanor. Though known to a few in his class, he likes using cosmetics because it helps clear his skin of any blemishes; this is seen in the advice he dispenses when using certain cleansers and soaps for gaining healthy and youthful skin, with some calling him "girly" because of it. Kurama wears a variety of outfits, both professional and casual, but his most common ones are his academy uniform, his training clothes, and his casual attire. While attending Marvel High School, he wears his Japanese academy clothes, which consists of a black form-fitting turtleneck, a white blazer with thick black borders with an inverse flame-like symbol near the ends, gray cuffs, and grayish-brown plaid pattern on the lapels that are outlined in white, black pants with a white belt, and a pair of gray sneakers. Occasionally, he would wear a white tie. His summer variation of the outfit is a simple white short-sleeved version of his blazer with a black sleeveless v-neck underneath. When working for the government, he wears the standard black suit with white shirt and slip-on dress shoes for maneuverability. For training, he wears a gray loose-fitting tracksuit. Lastly, his casual clothes consist of his grey sneakers, khakis, and brown and dark-gray shirt made from heavy fabric. Kurama Akatsuki Sweats.png|Kurama training in his sweats. Kurama Akatsuki Build.jpg|Kurama muscular physique on display. Kurama Akatsuki Casual.jpg|Kurama brandishing his weapon while in casual clothes. Personality Kurama is a by-product of his upbringing, past experiences, and aspirations of the future, which affects everything he does, and at times — nearly everyone he comes in contact with. Living in a society full of super-powered individuals and exposed to the division in classes when it comes to Quirks, Kurama is fully aware of the injustices that it brings, especially due to his family heritage and his own social standing. As aforementioned, Kurama didn't have a normal childhood like those of his peers, as he was harshly trained upon his Quirk's awakening — his family desiring to weaponize it quickly to combat the villains roaming the Japanese streets. Though originally an innocent boy with incredible self-awareness and holding only love and respect for his elders and young sister, the latter of whom became one of his primary reasons for living, his heart grew colder as his training progressed, cut off from any oddments of warmth in order to be molded into the perfect "hero". His sole purpose since that tender age was to serve his family dutifully and evolve his Quirk to the point where it's useful; all else was secondary. During his time as a child soldier, Kurama was known to be merciless and cruel while remaining obedient; it's noted that his eyes were cold and lifeless as if he's a mere puppet for the adults to manipulate as they please. Doing everything he's told, he's shed the blood of those unfortunate to be deemed either "evil" or labeled as his "target". As time, this disregard for life evolved into sadism, willing to go the lengths to defend peace and punish any form of evil — regardless of the quantity, in the name of justice. Such a black-and-white view, especially at his age, made him mentally unstable, which his superiors had noticed. Though normally unfeeling towards child soldiers, they made an exception with Kurama — given his affiliation with the Akatsuki family and his uniquely powerful Quirk, one of the few mutations in the world, believing that his heart needed to be softened should he still prove himself useful, as he's currently treading the path of villainy. From that moment, taken out of the harsh world of a child soldier, Kurama was given much-needed therapy, placed back into a normal setting, and sent to one of the most prestigious hero academies in the country. Though swiftly returning to his once-innocent self, Kurama was initially stand-offish and despondent because he never knew how to interact with anyone outside of a combat setting, even with all of his therapy. The young Akatsuki was marred in self-doubt and consumed with fear, though keeping a polite external facade befitting of an Akatsuki clansman as to not offend anyone. Due to the nature of his Quirk, he easily excelled in his academics, showing his knowledge of even the most advanced subjects and topics — impressing his classmates and teachers alike. Though gaining their attention gradually, he maintained his awkward social graces, thus still kept to himself. It was only with the intervention of his beloved younger sister that Kurama started to gradually change. Thanks to his younger sister's assistance, Kurama has become a more positive and upbeat person after he finally made some friends and became more socially apt. Though having some difficulty, in the beginning, Kurama has kept a perfect balance of his scholastic, heroic, and social lives; by the age of 15, Kurama's proactive and always seen genuinely laughing and smiling while being as friendly and magnanimous as possible with everyone around him. Due to being introduced to the world of Super Sentai, Kurama aims to be a "Knight in Shining Armor" — using his Quirk and intelligence to save everyone within his reach whenever possible while keeping to his family's philosophy. This goal only serve to bolster his positive reputation, as his generosity has helped others grow in a variety of ways. Due to adopting a sense of chivalry, Kurama is currently known for being strong-willed, calm, collected, and noble, while having a wise perception akin to a sage. He quells conflicts as they arise and finds a peaceful ground for which others can find common interests with each other; however, should the need arise, he will use his power to defend others without hesitation, foregoing any formality but still sticking to his newfound beliefs. There are some who state that he's incredibly mature to the point that they believed the person he was when he entered the academy never existed, to begin with. However, his penchant for helping others and not knowing to prioritize himself has made him very self-sacrificing, believing that any attempts of obtaining happiness are a form of greed, something a knight, which he aspires to be, shouldn't have; this worried others to the point where they tend not to ask him for anything and trying to sort it out themselves, seeing it as an additional burden on him. Despite his new positive outlook, because of his harsh and bloody childhood which nearly ended with him treading down the villainous path in the pursuit of justice, Kurama occasionally suffers from both an acute form of depression and severe form of PTSD — the latter of which arises at inopportune moments, especially when its combat-related. His therapist believes that it's caused by his family's "brainwashing" and exposing him to elements he should've never been in contact with for his age. Despite that, he believes it to be an "atonement" for the lives he's either taken or ruined for the sake of maintaining peace and order. While it's he mitigates it through meditation and being in the presence of his friends and family, the cruel memories of the battlefield still haunt him, especially as nightmares and night terrors making it hard to sleep without some type of aid. Kurama's proven himself to be a cultured person because of his travels, having assimilated the various beliefs and practices of the nations he's visited. This is clearly seen in his mastery of a multitude of languages — rather impressive for his age, being well-versed in a nation's history and architecture, and his appreciation for its various locales and other influences that helped others grow. In addition, because of the nature of his Quirk, Kurama has a keen talent for weaponsmithing, chemistry, alchemy, and occult practices. Such knowledge is exemplified when he designed his hero outfit, which was later augmented by the United States by way of the Akatsuki's request, being rather complex in design and function even for his peers. He's often commissioned by those connected to the Akatsuki family to create powerful weapons to assist in their heroics, military duties, or occupations of a similar nature. Due to this, he's accumulated a large sum of wealth that easily allows him to be self-sufficient should the need arises. There are times where he crafts or augments weapons and objects for his fellow classmates should feel they need it or do so as a complimentary gift. It's rumored that his creations are incredibly powerful and known to be highly sought by Quirk and Quirkless individuals. He's noted to maintain certain "dangerous" habit: undergoing the strict regiment of the Akatsuki, both in discipline and lifestyle. While training is the norm for aspiring heroes, he tends to take this to extremes, pushing his body and mind to the limit that ends up with him being bedridden for days if not weeks. Regardless, such recklessness has its pay-offs as he's grown incredibly powerful within short periods, much to the astonishment and worry of others. Many people comment that he "tries too hard to be an adult" or "he believes that being weak is a sin", statements that are partially true because of his past experiences, having lost people he believed he could save if he had more power. Thus, either his sister, teachers, or someone from the clan usually keep a close eye on him whenever he does his training sessions, stopping him when he's near the brink. In lieu of his heroics, it's shown that his true self appears in combat; when fighting against either those of equal or greater strength or those with incredible potential, he tends to enjoy himself and goes all-out in respect for them. However, he tries to dial it down a bit if he notices himself teetering to his child soldier-like mentality for rather obvious reasons. History Unlike other families, Kurama's backstory is one marred with the harsh realities of heroism and altruism, dissociating him with the normalities shared by those of his generation — which would explain his current demeanor. Though he doesn't reflect much on the past or rather chooses not to because of the mentally-scarring events associated with it, he does, however, uses his past experiences as a foundation for molding himself into a much better person. It's said that only a select few are privy to the information about Kurama since most of what he's involved with is related to the government or certain aspects of the Akatsuki family — which must be left in the shadows for obvious reasons. Born into the illustrious Akatsuki family, which existed since the Heian period, Kurama's been burdened with much since a tender age because of their reputation as peacekeepers — usually exercised as either a personal militia, policing force, or government officials. This is especially important in the face of Quirks becoming commonplace, as chaotic super-powered individuals were on the rise and order needed to be maintained at all costs. Ever since the conception of Quirks, the Akatsuki family have been blessed with a variety of powerful Quirks that helped in maintaining the order they protected for generations; as if it was a blessing from the heavens for all their centuries of sacrifice. Recognizing that Quirks are genetic and can evolve infinitely with each generation, the family started genetically engineer family members with even more powerful Quirks in hopes of upping their manpower. Since the Akatsuki family has a considerable influence in all areas of Japan, they had access to information, finances, and other materials which aided in their research. Through much trial-and-error, the Akatsuki family finally succeeded generations later with the birth of Kurama and his younger sister. Kurama's father was a family member who's Quirk was a mutation because of the genetic engineering of his predecessors, and when it combined with his wife's Quirk, which was compatible with his own — being the family's reason for consenting to the marriage, it gave rise Kurama and his younger sister's Quirks, both of which were noted to be as powerful as the family hoped, proof that their ancestors' sacrifice wasn't in vain. While living a normal life, Kurama manifested his Quirk when he was 5 when protecting his sister from an accident which would've severely crippled her if not for his intervention. The manifestation signaled the end of his normalcy and the beginning of a harsh life marred in the ideals of his family and the hazards the world had to offer. Kurama had undergone genetic experimenting, harsh physical and mental training, and strict schooling that all but killed his potential at a social life. The rigid experiments, guerilla combat training, the implementation of his family's ideals as his main reason for living, and the lack of contact with his younger sister had slowly hardened his young heart and turned him into someone who's fully dedicated into maintaining peace and triumphing over all evil that stands before him using the powers "given" to him by his ancestors. At the age of 10, Kurama worked with various government officials and agencies — local and abroad, using and developing his Quirk to quell conflicts, capture villains, defend important figures, replenish weaponry, and a variety of other important tasks that ensured the peace of many. However, like many child soldiers, the years of fighting and defending for the sake of peace began to take its toll on Kurama mentally, which would later manifest in his Quirk and his creations. In order to prevent him from mentally collapsing, many in the Japanese government requested that he should briefly return to a life of normalcy since he's still young, bringing him back when he's fully mature. Respecting their decision — especially when the Akatsuki elders and heads noticed Kurama's mental instability for themselves, Kurama was taken out of service and placed into one of the most well-known heroics academies in all of Japan via recommendation. Originally, Kurama had a hard time adjusting since he didn't share the normal traits common to his peers, which made him feel isolated. It was such that he spent time by himself, and barely connected with anyone outside of the classroom. However, this changed when he was allowed to see his younger sister once again, whom he sorely missed. Through her therapy, Kurama started to slowly gain a social life while building a stronger connection with his younger sister, something he longed for in the harsh years of "secret heroism". Using the same skills that he learned from her, Kurama slowly started to interact with his peers; though coming off as awkward, he was able to make friends. Eventually, as he became more social and lively, his popularity skyrocketed as he publicized his natural talents and cultivated strengths. In addition, after being introduced to the world of Super Sentai — which he later fell in love with, he gained a powerful sense of altruism, as it harked towards his family's ideologies. This altruism led to him assisting in the development of others, either with the studies, daily activities, or perfecting their Quirks, thus viewed as not just a student but a mentor. Reaching the top of his prestigious academy in grades, looks, skill, and popularity in his third year, he became one of the most admired individuals by the students and faculty alike — many seeking him out for assistance or just to hang out as a friend. Eventually, he was chosen as the representative for an exchange program held between the United States and Japan, wanting to improve peace relations and cultural exchange. Upon receiving the news, Kurama was initially saddened but reveled in the fact that he could travel abroad for something other than a mission. However, in his case, there was a catch. He would also assist one of the American secret agencies, ISIS, in their intelligence work as a part-timer because his family wanted him to be self-sufficient. Agreeing to the terms, Kurama packed his bags and headed for New York at the end of his third semester — not before having a farewell party both at the academy and his family's estate, receiving gifts from his classmates, faculty, and other important dignitaries. Arriving in New York at the beginning of April, he was introduced to the principal of his new academic home, Marvel High School. Introductions and curriculum set aside, he was later introduced to the head of ISIS, Lucille Archibald — who would brief him on some of his duties as a part-timer. Getting the necessities from both of these important heads, he was given a and caretaker in , which happens to be near ISIS's headquarters. While spending his summer getting accustomed in his new temporary home, he would happen upon some of his future classmates, having mixed reactions to his person. By the time of the new school year, he was introduced to his new classroom as its representative because of his reputation and excellent grades. From then on, Kurama started his new life as a Marvel student and part-timer at ISIS, doing what he can to be as social, cultured, powerful, and educated as possible. Quirks and Other Abilities Akatsuki-Style Bukijutsu Quirk War God's Forge (軍神の鍛, Gunjin no Tan): Kurama's is one of the few mutations in the world, having no resemblance to either of his parents' own; this is due to the genetic engineering done by the Akatsuki ancestors ever since the conception of Quirks, which later became commonplace generations later, as they wanted to create Quirks of considerable power in order to help maintain their roles in society. In its simplest terms, Kurama Quirk allows him to forge a variety of weapons from pre-existing elements and utilize them in any manner he sees fit. Although this is but a mere simplification, it's extremely versatile because of influence the Quirk grants Kurama over anything deemed a target for molding. While he can also use this Quirk to copy or enhance other weapons within sight, allowing him to exercise his powers for a longer duration while granting him an enhanced or copied weapon he can wield freely, it pales in comparison from the weapons he forges from scratch. According to Kurama, his creations are categorized into two sections: Ethereal and Regal. Ethereal weaponry is made from pure energy that Kurama draws from another source — elemental or otherwise; though weaker than Regal but stronger than copied or enhanced, they have considerable power behind them, have additional effects depending on the energy source used, and can be conjured in great numbers depending on Kurama's skill level. This type of weaponry is used against low-tier villains and his classmates to mitigate damage. Regal weaponry is the higher of the two and more powerful than Ethereal, copied, or enhanced; however, they take a considerable time to conjure — from minutes to sometimes days, depending on its complexity. These type of weaponry are known for having unique abilities assigned by Kurama via his imagination and both scientific and alchemic knowledge and is often stored in a pocket dimension that he creates using the residual energies — summoning them on a whim. It's noted that Kurama's skill with this Quirk has allowed him to forge a variety of firearms, shields, blades, and other weaponry over his brief lifetime on the battlefield — most of which were either destroyed, abandoned or stolen with the passage of time. The young Akatsuki is often commissioned to make this type of weaponry for those affiliated with his family, with some of the most powerful fighters, militia, and heroes — Quirk or Quirkless, utilizing them to bolster their combat styles. It should be noted that the residual energies emitted from any of these categories are potent enough to let him perform energy-based techniques and maneuvers to better supplement his fighting. Typically, this Quirk best suits the Akatsuki's signature fighting style which heavily relies on weapons — seen in his mastery over a multitude of techniques that outnumbers most clansmen sans the elders. According to Kurama, the attributes of this Quirk can easily land him in the Support Division of any Hero Academy of his choosing. Quotes *(To Arashi Kazama) "For me, aiming to be the #1 Hero doesn't amount to much. A true hero should focus on the altruism before the status. Only when society acknowledges your efforts, can one be crowned the #1 Hero. However, it worries me that the title is turning something noble into a competition, making those lose sight of what truly matters. Regardless, I wish you the best on your endeavors, and please, don't let your goal become an obsession and cloud your judgment. So long as you can do that, I'll support you to the best of my ability." *(About his family) "For centuries, my family has worked both on the surface and in the shadows to ensure the peace and civility of Japan. Many were sacrificed for the sake of this goal. For my ancestors, I can't fail. I can't afford to do so. For the sake of those before me and those who are powerless, I forged my path into becoming a hero: one capable of saving those within their reach at every opportune moment." *(His signature catchphrase) "As always, justice will prevail and evil shall fall!" Trivia *Many parts of Kurama are based on Ikki Kurogane from the light novel series, . To a lesser degree, he's also derived from Amagiri Ayato from the light novel series, , and Yuuto Kiba from the light novel series, . *According to Kurama, he loves series — specifically, because of the "various truths" the series held. His obsession with the series is seen in various of his being, from parts of his personality to his usage of his Quirk and even his Hero Uniform design, name, and accessories, thus being a major influence in bolstering his family's ideology. *Going by Kurama's , there are more things a person may know about him: :*Kurama's favorite foods are sweets (usually cakes and pudding) and high-end Eastern cuisine, though he's known to maintain a rigid and healthy diet. :*Kurama's hobbies are blacksmithing, cooking intricate cuisines, practicing martial arts, Japanese tea ceremonies, shrine visits, watching anime, reading manga and light novels, travel, assisting people, and learning about new things. :*Kurama wishes to fight his fellow classmates and teachers at Marvel. :*Though unconsciously unaware, he's developed acute forms of and due to the values forced upon him by his family since childhood, believing anything less would disgrace him. This is clearly seen in his scholastic and social standings, doing his best to stay on top. :*He's noted to have a large fan base consisting of guys and girls alike in his previous academy due to his charm, power, family lineage, and altruism, though he's not aware of it. It's rumored one's also forming at Marvel because of his mysterious nature. :*He has a high metabolism because of his quirk, training, and other activities and is a heavy sleeper and eater. He goes to bed earlier than those in his class, sleeping for ten to eleven hours. :*The reason for his super-high stats, rather abnormal for one his age, is because of the harsh training he's undergone since childhood, which includes taking on missions as a — despite the immorality behind it. His parents phrased it as "being prepared for the real world." :*Typically, Kurama's favorite phrase is "A Knight in Shining Armor" (輝く鎧の騎士, Kagayaku Yoroi no Kishi) *'Kurama' (九喇嘛) literally means "nine ", which is based on the character with the same name from the manga series . In addition, Akatsuki can mean two things: "Red Moon" (赤月) or "Daybreak" (暁). This comes from the organization of the same name from the manga series, . These are two of the author's favorite series thus far. *This article was made using some of the old ideas of a scrapped article from the Bleach Fan Fiction site's Fanon-Canon because of its inconsistencies. However, after much reworking, the author found it viable to be formatted as a Quirk, albeit one that's slightly flawed while thoroughly formatting the character as he sees fit. References Category:Akatsuki Family Category:Students Category:Marvel Students Category:Class Avengers Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Quirk Users